


I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Senpai How To Dance

by parallelanprincess



Series: Game of Love [4]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clubbing, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Insecurity, Jealousy, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Taking Ayano to a night club is either the best or worst idea Asu has ever had.





	I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Senpai How To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Because they can't all be happy. And Aoi makes a perfect grumpy bartender.

Asu Rito is the undisputed queen of hand-eye coordination. On the court, on the track, and in the water she was unstoppable. She exerted complete and total control over her body in every situation. Her prowess was so world renowned that she held the title of the youngest person to ever compete on the Japanese Olympic team. Asu practically wrote the book on body movement.

Why was it that standing in a dark nightclub with her girlfriend made her feel paralyzed?

Ayano looked great, hell she always did, but that backless red dress was doing things to Asu. Ayano rarely took initiative for their date nights so when she asked to go to the new club in Shisuta Town, Asu couldn't turn her down. The bright neon lights and loud music was far more intimidating than any Olympic committee. The mass of bodies had the couple squished in a corner near the bar. Ayano was content to sip on her glass of yuzushu and bob her head along to the music. Miyuji's band still sounded as good as they did back at Akademi. Asu was surprised they still did small time gigs like this.

As Asu debated whether to order a drink or to get the hell out of dodge, a woman approached Ayano. All tanned skin and bleached blonde hair, the woman was obviously asking Ayano for a dance. Or for a date. Asu struggled to hear over Miyuji's chorus. Ayano looked at Asu in a silent request for permission. She nodded and gave a thumbs up. No reason for her night to be ruined because of Asu's awkwardness.

“I'm Musume. But you probably already knew that. My dad bought me this club for my birthday and I made it the hottest spot in the city. Can I borrow your bae for a minute? My favorite song is coming up and all my friends totally bailed,”she said.

“Go ahead. Be careful though, Aya's bite is worse than her bark,” Asu joked.

“Don't worry! I'll take such good care of your gf you won't even notice she was gone,” Musume said dragging Ayano off to the dance floor.

“Can I get a highball?” Asu asked the bartender, a dark haired woman wearing an eyepatch. She wondered how in the hell the woman managed to pour drinks with such poor vision. The darkness of the club surely wasn't help her out.

“You can if you pay,” the bartender grunted. Asu realized she had been staring. She put down two 2000 yen bank notes in the hopes of smoothing things over. The bartender took it without any mention of change. This better be the best damn highball in town.

Asu turned her attention to the dance floor. Musume was grinding on Ayano like there was no tomorrow. Ayano had a solid grip on her ass. The two were moving in perfect sync to the music.

“That your girl out there with Ronshaku?” The bartender slid the drink over to her. Asu resisted the urge to down it in one go. She settled with taking a few small sips.

“Yeah. We've been together for a few months now,” Asu said.

“You're probably not going to be together much longer. Musume has a bad habit of taking things that don't belong to her. Surprised it took her so long to make a move.”

“Ayano's not that type of girl.” Asu frowned. Ayano barely showed any interest in her let alone someone else. “Besides it's just one dance. No harm in letting her have a little fun.”

“That doesn't look like any dancing I've ever seen.”

Ayano and Musume had switched positions. Asu watched as Musume's hands ran up and down her lover's back. Ayano was laughing, smiling in a way Asu ha never seen before. A group of people gathered around to watch the dancers twist and slide against one another. They made a tempting sight: dark hair tangling with blond streaks, pale arms wrapped around a brown waist.

Asu ordered another highball. Shit like this was why she hated dancing.


End file.
